


Suicide Mission

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison and Lydia help, Bad friend Scott McCall, M/M, Scott hates Peter, Scott tries to get Peter killed, Suicide Missions, bad alpha scott mccall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Notes: This is a translation of one of my entries to the Sixty Minutes Challenge hosted on Belletristica.com and a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sixty Minutes of Awesome - Himmelfahrtskommando (31.01.2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/756567) by ScarsLikeVelvet. 



> Notes: This is a translation of one of my entries to the Sixty Minutes Challenge hosted on Belletristica.com and a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
> Alpha/Beta: DarkJediQueen/Grammarly

Peter leaned back and listened to the plan Scott profusely explained. The more the young man spoke, the more Peter felt the need to roll his eyes. This plan screamed that it would become a suicide mission.

Peter cleared his throat and raised his hand. He was the oldest in the group other than Christopher, but he wasn't exactly popular. Not that Peter had any intention of winning the award for being the friendliest member of the group, but he still didn't want to die.

"Yes, Peter?" Scott finally growled, annoyed.

Peter still wasn’t sure just how Scott came to be their leader.

"If you intend to kill me, at least have the decency and do it yourself, please," Peter replied, looking Scott straight in the eye. He saw the caught expression in the group leader's eyes.

Lydia and Allison protested that nothing would happen to him. Of course, they did. Both women hated him. Not that the feeling wasn't mutual. But still. Sending a teammate to his death without standing up was an asshole move.

Peter laughed out loud.

"For real? I'll be ok? Then why don't we let Scott do the job or Isaac?” Asked Peter.

The expressions on his comrades' faces spoke volumes.

"I thought so. Since I have no need to desert, I will skip this round. I will not let a group of children send me to a flaming death again. Twice is really enough. And Scott ... I'm serious. If you want to kill me, have the decency to do it yourself. "

With these words, Peter got up and started to leave the meeting room. He knew exactly what would happen as soon as he turned his back on them. He heard chairs clatter on the floor and the three wanted to pounce on him.

Peter however ducked under their attacks and a moment later the three were on the ground. Their throats slit open enough that he almost beheaded them. Peter lowered his bloody claws and looked at Chris, who sadly shook his head at the actions of his daughter and son-in-law.

"I'm sorry," Chris said softly.

"No, I'm sorry it had to come to that," Peter replied, then looked into the pale faces of Isaac, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd.

"I warned them all more than once what would happen if they attacked you," said Stiles, crouching from his place on the dresser.

"Lydia never wanted to agree with you, you know that," Jackson said. His voice wavered a little, but his eyes were dry. He had come to terms with the fact that his wife's stubbornness would eventually lead to her death long ago.

"Hmmmph," said Stiles, jumping off the dresser. He went up to Peter and studied the older man for a moment. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Peter nodded. “Yeah ... not a scratch. Allison was the only serious opponent of this group and ... ” He shrugged. He knew Stiles understood that too.

Stiles nodded and then looked around. “I know that sounds cold now, but we have to see to it that the coven is banned. I have a plan we can carry out together and the chance of loss is slim. However, we mustn't be squeamish, ”he said and then detailed the plan.

In the end, the problem was quickly resolved and the deaths of Allison, Lydia, and Scott were blamed on the witches.

Life in Beacon Hills went on. After Scott McCall, the True Alpha, was no longer among the living - and thanks to Stiles and Peter's collaboration, he would never be there again - surprisingly even without suicide missions.


End file.
